


'Torchwood innit?'

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Complete, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summery: Set after the end of series 2. Andy finds a strange object with seemingly odd powers.<br/>Rating: 15 - for language and adult concepts.</p><p>A/N: Okay, my daughter and I came up with this idea while walking the dog, we may have lost the plot completely, but hey! If you have no idea what a chav is, see here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chav . The bad grammar and spelling that ensues is intentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Gwen's mobile rang just as she and Rhys were leaving their flat. She looked at the screen before flipping it open. Rhys gave her a look that said it all, that they were on their way out for the evening and it was her night off.

'Andy, what's up?'

'Gwen, you got a minute? Got something i think you'll be interested in, looks like it could be one of your 'Spooky Dos' if you ask me. Certainly seems to have had an odd effect on a family on that big posh estate.'

Gwen sighed 'It's my night off Andy'

'Couldn't you just come and get it? It's in the boot of my car and i don't want to leave it there. I mean, who knows what it might do, can't risk leaving it there. Or taking it home for that matter' Andy's voice pleaded down the phone.

Gwen glanced at shrugging her shoulders 'OK, fine, where are you?'

'Police station, meet you in the car park?' Andy's voice full of relief. 'I'll fill you in on what happened'

Rhys was not happy, if looks could kill Gwen would now be deceased. 'We'll be late for the restaurant' He complained.

'Fine Andy, see you in a few minutes' Gwen closed the phone. 'Rhys, we have plenty of time, don't worry'.

The police station was only five minutes walk away, Gwen spotted Andy in the car park standing next to his car looking nervous.

'Okay, what happened?' Gwen asked, aware that Rhys was glaring at her.

'Well, we were called to a disturbance up at one of those big houses on that posh estate. When we got there there was a huge drunken party going on'. He shook his head. 'Seemed to be the family that lived there, and not the sort of behaviour you'd expect. Dressed as you would expect, but acting like a right bunch of Chav's'.

'So, they were all drunk?, How does that make them Chav's? 'Gwen looked confused.

'Well, not only drinking going on. The parents were inside, totally pissed out of their heads, F-ing and blinding at each other, never heard so much bad language in such few sentences. The kids, they have four, well, they were all drunk too, youngest was only about 8 years old, all smoking like kippers too. The two eldest were outside in the garden'. He paused for a moment 'They were both in a state of undress, the girl being shagged up against the wall by some bloke, she is only 14 and he looked about the same. The other, young lad of 12 being given a blow job by some girl of about his age'.

Gwen was stood open mouthed, she couldn't think what to say. Rhys wasn't doing much better, he stood there stumped.

'Anyway' Andy finished 'In the house we found this strange object, 'bout the size of a toaster, never seen anything like it in my life. Made of some metal I've never seen before and glowing violet. Went out to radio in and when i came back' He stopped, confused look on his face.

'What?' Gwen demanded, surely it couldn't get any worse?.

'Well, i was only gone minutes, while i was radioing in i noticed the music had stopped and the shouting had changed. I got back to the house to find the parents freaking out at the kids. The two that weren't members of the family were sent away and told never to return and the kids were all told to go to their rooms and await punishments' He shook his head 'It was a total transformation, and i noticed the strange object was now glowing orange'.

'Certainly seems like it was connected, any idea where it came from' Gwen queried.

'One of the kids found it on the beach, bought it home. Other than that, your guess is as good as mine' He looked at Gwen hopefully 'So, you're going to take it away, yes?'.

'Fine, okay, i can drop it at the hub on the way to the restaurant. Give it here'

She waited while he opened the boot of his car, he'd put it in a Tesco carrier bag. He handed it to her, she and Rhys peered in the top of the bag, it was still glowing orange.

'Any idea what caused it to happen? Or to reverse it for that matter? She asked.

'Nope, sorry. Be careful'.

'okay. See you Andy, will let you know what we find'. She grabbed Rhys by the hand 'Come on, we'll just drop it in the hub, I'll give it to Jack and we'll still make the restaurant in time' she told him as she dragged him along the road.

Reaching the hub they entered through the Tourist Office entrance. As they entered the hub they could hear music playing quietly in the background, 1940's swing music, Gwen smiled to herself. No sign of anyone.

'Someone must be here somewhere, they don't leave music on for Myfanway' She laughed.

She heard a small groan comming from further inside the hub. She pulled Rhys with her, the strange object still glowing orange in the carrier bag. Rhys spotted Jack and Ianto first, they were sitting, in each others arms on the sofa, totally lost in each other, snogging for Wales, it would seem. Rhys stopped dead.

'Fucking hell' he whispered to Gwen.

She looked in the direction he was staring. Spotting them relief swept over her, thankgoodness, they were both fully dressed.

'That's nothing' She grinned at Rhys, raising an eyebrow 'Come on'

She let out a loud cough. No reaction from them at all. She coughed again, louder. That did the job, they pulled apart, looking at Gwen and Rhys, look of confusion on their faces. Ianto turned slightly pink as Jack asked what the hell they were doing there, shouldn't they be out, it was her night off' He was rambling somewhat, Gwen actually thought he looked flustered for once, she stood there smiling to herself and let him finish.

'Well?' He asked, when she failed to respond.

Ianto muttered something about coffee and wandered off, he face a deepening shade of pink as he went.

Gwen showed his the object in the Tesco bag and explained what Andy had said about it.

'Any idea what it is Jack?'

'No, not seen anything like it at all before' He replied.

He took it out the bag and carefully looked it over.

'You say it changed colour?'

'That's what Andy said' She paused 'And they have no idea why or what caused the problem. I'd put it somewhere safe, well away from anyone till we can try and figure it out'

'Maybe you're right' Jack said, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

'Okay, make sure you do that. We've got to go, dinner awaits' She grinned 'Now you two, don't do anything i wouldn't do' And she and Rhys walked away to leave.

Ianto came back just as Jack called out distractidly 'Yeah, sure, bye'

He came up behind Jack, putting his arms round his waist from behind, snuggling into Jack's back.

'What's that then?' He asked

'No idea yet' He answered as he turned in Ianto's arms to face him. ''I'll tell you all about it later' As he Lent to his Ianto gently on the lips. He put the object down on the nearest surface. 'Now, where we're we?'

At that moment his mobile phone rang. There was a high pitched sound and the strange object changed colour. They both gazed at it for a moment. It was now glowing violet.

They looked at each other. Jack suddenly pushed Ianto away.

'What on earth do you think you are doing, get off me' Jack asked Ianto, his accent now very British and proper.

Ianto smirked at him, grabbing his crotch with one hand 'Shaggin' I hope, innit?'

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Set after the end of series 2. Andy finds a strange object with seemingly odd powers.

Title: 'Torchwood innit?'  
Author: missthingsplace  
Jack stood up very straight and looked at Ianto.

'I beg your pardon?' He responded.

'You know, shaggin', sex, fuckin' or whatever you want to call it' Ianto smirked.

Jack cleared his throat 'I most certainly wouldn't want to have sex with you. I don't know what made you think I would, I mean, you're a man, I'm not a homosexual' A look of horror crossed his face.

Ianto shrugged 'No 'arm in askin' is there'.

'I'm afraid young man that is no way to behave' Jack scolded 'Now, how about you get me a nice cup of tea. Earl Grey will do nicely, thank you'.

Jack walked away and went off to his office, Ianto headed for the kitchen. He looked around and found the small fridge, peering inside he slammed the door closed a few seconds later.

'What no fuckin' booze' he moaned out loud. 

He found a kettle and some PG Tips teabags as he muttered to himself.

'Earl Grey, what the bloody hells that, what does he think I am, some kinda teaboy'.

He stopped what he was doing. 

'Sod this' He shouted out to no one in particular ''E can make 'is own pissin' tea, I'm outta here'.

*

Jack was sat in his office at his desk, paperwork strewn all over it. How on earth had he managed to get so far behind with it. Oh well, he thought, best I get on with it.

Jack heard the sound of the cog door opening, he stood up and looked down, seeing Ianto running out of it. He shook his head, he couldn't understand these young people. Well, Ianto must be good at his Job he mused, or why else would i have hired him. A frown crossed his face. Looks like I'm making my own tea he thought as he left his office and headed for the kitchen.

*  
Ianto kept running till he reached the first pub he could find. He bought himself a pint of lager and threw himself in a seat in the corner. After glugging down half of it in one go he looked up and glanced around. Not many people in here he thought. There were two elderly guys sat at the bar chatting with the barman and a few blokes about his ages at the other end of the pub talking loudly.

'What a dump' He said to himself. But then he saw the door open and two teenage girls walked in, one wearing a short white mini skirt, the other white jog bottoms and both wearing low cut t-shirts, burbury baseball caps on their heads. Both in high heels with bleach blonde hair. Ianto grinned to himself, maybe things were looking up. He watched them as they both bought pints of lager and sat at the table next to his. He stood up and went and sat at their table.

'Oy, who said you could sit with us, piss off' one of them shouted at him.

'Only tryin' to be friendly' He smirked 'Nofink wrong with that'.

They looked him up and down, taking in his clothes.

'What the fuck are ya wearin', you look like a twat' The other girl sneered.

Ianto looked down at his rather crumpled suit.

'T'was a work, wot I gotta wear innit' He shrugged.

The girls giggled 'K, you can stay, we'll both 'ave another pint' One of them stated.

'Spose' Ianto replied. 'I'm Ianto, wots your names then?'

'I'm Bianca and she's Tiffany. You can call us Be and Tiff. Do we get a drink now?'

Ianto got up and went to the bar. The three of them sat there drinking for the next hour, downing pints of lager like water, getting seriously drunk and very loud, abusing every person the the pub verbally till the landlord kicked them out. They stumbled out the pub laughing, Be shouted one more insult into the pub as they left.

'You sad bunch of tossers' All three of them laughed even more. 

'Now where?' Ianto said 'But I need a piss first'

He went round the side of the pub and pissed up the wall, not caring is anyone saw him. 

'Oy' Yelled Tiff 'Show us your cock' 

He turned round in mid flow and just missed her shoes.

'Fuck! You dirty bugger' She shreeked at him.

Zipping up his trousers he walked towards them.

'Well you said you wanted to see!'

'Whatever' Be moaned 'Lets get somewhere more exciting'

They stumbled off down the road, one girl either side of Ianto, no idea where they were headed. Ianto stopped suddenly, looking over to the other side of the road.

'Wot ya gawping at, you twat' Tiff demanded.

Ianto didn't look away from the object of his desire. 'That car. Want one. Want that one. It's cool innit?'

The girls laughed 'It's just a car' Be said as she shoved his shoulder. 'If ya wan' it, take it!'

They ran across the road to the car, Ianto started fiddling with the lock, using some strange gadget the girls couldn't quite see. They door opened easily, they held their breath waiting for an alarm to sound, nothing happened.

'Get in quick'

They all bundled in and Ianto used the same thing to start the car. Tiff in the front with him, Be in the back leaning forwards between the seats. They roared off up the road, hitting 100mph in what seemed like seconds, stereo blaring loudly out the now open windows. 

Ianto could feel Be's breath on his ear as she shouted over the music. The girls were getting caught up the the excitement. Tiff had put her hand on his thigh and was rubbing his leg through the fabric. Be started tickling the back of his neck with her fingers. Ianto was feeling distracted, but he didn't care, perhaps he'd get his shag that night after all, maybe with oth of them if he was lucky. He could feel Tiff's hand moving further up his leg, lightly brushing against his crotch. No doubt about it, he was getting turned on. Be had replaced her fingers with her lips and was kissing and nibbling his neck.

The next thing he knew he was sprawlled across the road, the car was upside down on it's roof, the two girls were goaning from somewhere near, he sat up. Nothing broken he thought, but too drunk to really care. The girls were starting to move from where they lay behind him. Be was screaming.

'Oh fuck, my fuckin' leg, I fink it's fucking broken'

Tiff tried to help her up, she screamed louder. 'She needs to go to 'ospital, her legs fucked'

Ianto got out his mobile, calling 999 he told them where to find her, not giving any personal information and hung up.

'We gotta get outta 'ere before the pigs arrive' He shouted to Tiff.

'Wot 'bout Be, we can't leave her?'

'Fine, you stay and get arrested, I'm outta 'ere' Ianto went to walk away. 

Tiff looked at her mate 'Sorry Be, he's right, if we don't piss off we'll get done. You tell 'em the car ran you over, yeah?'

Be burst into tears 'Don't leave me'.

'Sorry Be' She ran after Ianto, catching him up they walked away round the corner as the sound of sirens filled the air. She put her arm round him, briefly fondling his bum as she moved it to his waist. 

'I think I'm gonna be fucked tomorrow, Bruises everywhere' Ianto moaned

'Yeah, me too. Hey, I got an idea' Be said 'Look wot I got'

She opened her handbag, it had two aerosol paint cans in it. She grinned at him. 'come on, I know where to do it'

They walked quickly towards the bay. Ianto realised they were heading straight for the fake Tourist Office, she wanted to grafiti the walls. They stopped in front of the door. Grinning she handed him one of the aerosol's. 

'I work 'ere'' Ianto laughed

'Do ya care?'

'Nope' He took the cap off and set to work, writing random swear words across the walls as Tiff sprayed pictures. 

''Ere, you an artist or wot?' Ianto wanted to know.

'I try' She smiled.

Tiff grabbed Ianto's arm and pulled his towards her, putting her other hand round the back of his neck she pulled his down and kissed him hard, he tongue invading his mouth. Ianto kissed her back, pushing her roughly against the wall of the Tourist Office. His hand snaking up her t-shirt, grabbing her breast through her bra. 

Ianto pulled away from the snog 'Wanna shag?'

She grabbed his crotch in response. Ianto pulled her into another kiss as they let their hands grope all over each others bodies. Suddenly they were aware of someone standing behind them, They stopped kissing and turned to look.

Ianto groaned 'Gwen, what the fuck do you want?'

Gwen couldn't believe Ianto spoke to her like that and what was he doing with that Chav, had he gone mad.

'Ianto, what is wrong with you? Something's not right, who's this? How old is she? Where's Jack'

'What the fuck ... This is Tiff, no idea how old she is, and I expect Jack is where I left him, working in his office, boring fuck' He shouted at her.

She pulled the girl away from him, she tried to resist but hadn't reckoned on Gwens police training.

'How old are you?' Gwen demanded

Tiff glared at her '18, you bitch'

'Liar, real age?'

Tiff looked shocked '15' she whispered.

It was Ianto's turn to be shocked '15!'

Gwen took charge 'Right, you're going home young lady, I'll call you a cab. Ianto, inside now, we need to talk'

'Who made you boss? Piss off'

'Ianto, NOW' She screamed at him. He walked into the tourist office.

'Tiff, I'll call the cab now, wait here for it' She pressed £5 into her hand and dialed a cab on her mobile, telling them were to pick Tiff up from.

'Go straight home when it arrives, okay?'

Tiff nodded and Gwen walked into the Tourist office. Ianto was nowhere to be seen, he had already gone into the hub. She let herself through the secret door.

She found Ianto sulking on the sofa. Leaving him there she went to find Jack in his office. He was sitting at his desk, paperwork all over the desk still, but less of a mess. 

'Jack, what's wrong with Ianto? He's acting odd?'

Jack looked up. 'Gwen, I thought you were out with Rhys?'

Gwen was stunned 'Ummm Jack, why do you have a british accent?'

'What do you mean, I'm British, of course I have a british accent' He stated.

'No Jack, you have an american accent, something is very wrong, Ianto's turned into a Chav it would seem'

Jack glared at her. 'Don't be daft woman, how could we have changed. Ianto got peeved with me, apparently he wanted to have sex with me, I have no idea why he would think that. Have i ever given any idication that i was gay?'

Gwen giggled despite herself, the thought of Jack being straight tickled her.

'What's so funny' Jack looked cross.

'Okay, I know what's happened, It's that thing I bought in earlier, that Andy gave me. Something must have activated it and it changed you and Ianto. Jack looked gobsmacked 

'I forgot all about that, it's on the table downstairs. Surely you can't be serious, I really not British?'

'No, and you're certainly not straight either' She laughed again at Jack shocked expression. 'okay, no idea what triggered it, but we need to find out how to reverse the effect and we need to find out what Ianto's been up to. I really dread to think, Chav's are right little bastards'

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Set after the end of series 2. Andy finds a strange object with seemingly odd powers.

Gwen dragged Jack down to where Ianto was. Ianto was sprawled across the sofa.

'Ianto, sit up' Gwen told him.

Ianto ignored her.

'Now!' She shouted.

He sat up slowly, glaring at her.

'Jack, sit. Please'.

He sat on the sofa as far away from Ianto as possible, crossing his arms and legs as if it would protect him.

'Okay, right. It's obvious something caused that object to change you. Jack, you are not British a...'

Jack interrupted 'How do I know it's not you that's changed?'

Gwen sighed 'Jack, you have to believe me, you are neither British or straight. And Ianto is not a chav, do you think you would have hired a chav to work here, honestly?'

'Well, no'

'We have no idea what triggered it, so it will be trial and error to try and fix it without making matters worse. If they could get any worse! I'm going to phone Andy and see if he got any more information out of those people from the house where he found it. I'm not holding out much hope though. You two, stay here'.

She walked off, up to Jack's office.

Jack and Ianto glared at each other. Then a dirty grin spread across Ianto's face.

'Gwen said you're not straight. Wanna snog?'

'No. I do not want to umm, snog you'

Ianto slid across the sofa right up to Jack and put his hand on his thigh. Jack jumped up.

'Leave me alone. I don't care what Gwen said'.

****

'Andy, hi'

'Gwen, hey, did you find anything out about that thing I gave you?'

'No, that's why I was phoning, I was hoping you had got some more information out of that family?'.

''Fraid not, they don't remember anything, it's as if it's been wiped from their memories'.

'Shit. Something has happened to Jack and Ianto and I was hoping you'd have some info'.

'Sorry Gwen, I can't help. What's happened to Jack and Ianto?'

'Well, Ianto has turned into a chav' She heard Andy snigger down the phone 'And Jack' She couldn't help giggling as she continued 'Has turned British'

'I'd love to see that!' Andy was laughing hard.

'As amusing as it sounds, I need to sort it out and get them back to normal. If you find anything out Andy, please call me?'.

'Of course'.

'Must go, sounds like they are bickering'.

'Sure, bye Gwen.

'Bye Andy'.

When she got back to Jack and Ianto Jack was pacing about, Ianto sat on the sofa winding Jack up, making suggestions as to what he would like to do to him. Jack was trying to ignore him now.

'Ianto. shut up' Gwen pleaded.

He did and a sulky look crossed his face.

'Jack please sit down again'. He sat, again as far away from Ianto as possible.

'Okay, Ianto, i need to know what you did when you left the hub?'

'Nuffink' He shrugged.

Gwen sighed 'Ianto we will find out, best if you tell us now and if anything needs fixing we can do it sooner than later'.

'Well, i went to the pub'.

'And?'

'I met two girls, Bianca and Tiffany. We got a bit drunk and thrown out of the pub. We may have stolen a car'.

This made Jack take notice. 'What do you mean, you either stole it or you didn't?'

'We stole it. And we crashed it. Not my fault innit, They distracted me.

'Of course it was your fault, you were drunk. What happened after the crash?'

'Be, Bianca got hurt, she broke 'er leg. We called an ambulance and legged it'.

'You left her there? Nice' Jack said sarcastically.

'Yep. Then we came here and graffiti-ed the walls of the Tourist Office. Then Gwen caught me snogging Tiff and sent me in here and Tiff home in a taxi'

'It could have been worse I suppose' Gwen stated. 'We can sort all that out easily enough'

'Gwen, what happened to Rhys? You were out with him'. Jack remembered again.

'Oh shit, shit, shit! I left him outside sitting on bench overlooking the bay!'

She got out her mobile and went to call him, but then put it away again.

'I better go and tell him in person, back soon. You two behave' She called as she rushed out the hub.

'I need a cup of tea' Jack said and started to walk towards to kitchen. He had only got a few steps when his mobile started ringing. There was a high pitched sound that filled the hub as he did. He looked at the display, 'caller unknown'. He answered it. Someone trying to sell him double glazing. He told them firmly he didn't need it and cut off the call. He glanced around, he couldn't remember what he was going to do. As he swept the room with his eyes he saw Ianto lying on the sofa, eyes closed. He crept up beside him and knelt down, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Ianto opened his eyes.

'Jack, I feel drunk and I don't know why'. He looked confused.

'As far as I know, the strongest thing you've drunk all day is coffee' Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.

He lent down and kissed Ianto again, Ianto put a hand behind Jack's head and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss, tongues meeting in Jack's mouth. Ianto pulled himself up into a sitting position, not breaking the kiss. His other hand moved round to grasp Jack's arse. Jack gasped into his mouth. Ianto moaned as Jack broke the kiss. Jack got up from his knee's and Pulled Ianto up to him, into a tight embrace, kissing him again as his hands fumbled to remove Ianto's already half undone tie and half unbuttoned shirt. Ianto's hands went to Jacks belt. He finally managed to open it without looking what he was doing, he didn't want the kissing to stop. He pushed Jack's trousers off his hips, along with his briefs. Ianto's shirt and tie were now on the floor and Jack was working on opening his trousers. They never heard Gwen reenter the hub.

She couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of her, Jack's back was towards her, his trousers pooled round his ankles along with his briefs, only the tail of his shirt half covering his modesty. Ianto naked from the wait up, she was transfixed. She was brought to her senses when she realised that Jack was just about to remove Ianto's trousers as well. She coughed, very loudly, startling them.

Ianto stared straight at her over Jack's shoulder, holding Jack tight against himself, as Jack tried to twist his head round to see who was there.

'Gwen?' Ianto gasped, partly a question, partly a statement.

Jack suddenly remembered where his trousers were, untangling himself from Ianto's arms he dragged his briefs and trousers back up before turning 'round. Ianto was shrugging his shirt back on, face bright pink.

'Gwen, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with Rhys?'

Gwen sighed 'That's the third time you've asked me that!'

'Eh?' Jack was now now feeling confused.

Here we go again Gwen thought.

'Jack, a few hours ago, after I dropped off the strange object that Andy gave me I came back to find Ianto had become a chav and you had become British' Gwen brushed off Jack trying to interrupt her. 'I went off to tell Rhys to go home while we tried to figure out how to reverse the effect and when i came back, there you were, all back to normal'.

'You can't be serious? Really? I don't remember a thing? Ianto?'

Ianto shrugged ''Nor me'.

'Follow me' Gwen gestured towards one of the computer monitors and pulled up the CCTV. Finding the relevent piece of film she played it back. Jack and Ianto stood open mouthed as they watched. The bit they were seeing was when Gwen went to phone Andy and 'chav' Ianto was trying to hit on 'straight' Jack.

'But ...' Jack was lost for words.

'See, that object is glowing orange again now, so something triggered it again, we need to find out what' Gwen stated.

They kept watching, seeing Gwen come back to them, question Ianto about what he had been up to. Ianto looked mortified and Gwen remembering she had left Rhys outside. Jack saw himself walking towards the kitchen and answering his phone. Gwen could see the object's glow change colour, even is black and white it was obvious. Then she watched him walk up to Ianto, kneel down and kiss him. She turned it off.

'Well, that answers that then, it was your mobile phone's ringtone that did it'. She burst out laughing 'I Am What I Am' 'eh? Very subtle'.

Jack looked serious. 'We need to lock that thing away now, deep in the vaults where it can't cause anymore trouble. Ianto, give your mobile to Gwen just in case, here's mine Gwen. Ianto come with me, lets lock this thing away, Gwen, go home to Rhys'.

Gwen grinned 'Oh, by the way, nice arse Jack! Bye, see you both tomorrow'.

Jack and Ianto made their way to the vaults, locking it in a sound proof box as deep as possible. They left the vaults and went back to the main hub.

'Maybe we should lose the key?' Ianto suggested.

'No, we'll just make sure it's labled properly. Now, I believe we have some unfinished business?' Jack grinned.

'Shouldn't we be sorting out my, umm, mess?'

'That can wait till the morning' Jack responded, as he pulled Ianto into a kiss. 'Now where were we, I believe my pants and trousers were round my ankles and your shirt was on the floor. Sounds like a good place to start' As he started unbuttoning Ianto's shirt again.

'Yep, sounds good to me too' Ianto agreed as he pushed Jack's trousers south.

The end.


End file.
